


替补偶像

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Wet Dream, blowjob, brett turns into a girl, 如果你的男朋友变成了女孩子而你对她硬了算不算出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 姐姐一直是Eddy的偶像，光彩夺目又才华横溢。姐姐比Eddy大五岁，Eddy13岁那年她离开家去上大学，那是她最后一次从那扇门走出去。同样是在13岁那年，他遇见了大他一岁的Brett，和姐姐同样夺目耀眼。但这次不一样了，Eddy努力地跑起来去追逐他，他们再也没有经历分别。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, brettany yang/eddy chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	替补偶像

**Author's Note:**

> *brett/eddy  
> *brettany/eddy  
> *设定：brett eddy已经在一起了  
> *brett单方面性转  
> *超绝ooc

Eddy和Brett正躺在录播室的沙发上小憩。

他们刚刚录完一期视频，打算稍事休息继续拍摄。Eddy放心地让Brett枕在自己的肚子上，两人腻乎地窝在沙发里，右手紧扣着对方的。

「bro，今晚的clubbing我好期待啊。」Brett把Eddy的手牵到嘴边，在指尖按下一个带着笑意的吻。

这是他们认识的第十四年，在一起的第一年。在家隔离给了他们太多时间腻乎在一起，而Brett偶然的一次医院探病，让心思细腻的Eddy担心到半夜睡不着觉。他忽然意识到自己害怕Brett生病，害怕和他分开，害怕一个人，病毒的肆虐让他重新考量了生命的脆弱。他得出结论，要趁着年轻，抓住身边那个人的手，在流逝之前，把生命握在手心。

而他也确实这么做了，隔离结束重聚的第一件事，他抓住了Brett，而Brett也握紧了他。

Eddy把从告白的那一刻到现在的点点滴滴在脑海里逐帧播放，让走马灯一样的幸福淹没他，把他带进睡眠的温柔乡。

/

腹部传来的痒意让Eddy猛地睁开了眼睛。有什么东西垂在他T恤下摆露出的小肚子上，毛茸茸地挠他痒痒。

「Brett，痒死了…」他没戴眼镜，手摸着肚子上枕的那颗脑袋摇了摇，却忽然感觉有什么不对。

怎么有这么长的头发？！

「Brett别闹，把假发摘了…」他摸到Brett的发际线处，以为对面带了假发，用力一薅却激起那人尖细的一声喊叫。

Eddy一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐了起来，从旁边摸来眼镜戴上，瞪大眼睛朝自己身上那个人盯了半天，使劲捂着嘴不让自己叫出声。

他身上怎么躺着个女孩子？还和Brett长的这么像？！

这是Brett吗？！

她还穿着Brett的衣服，但是娇小的身躯被稍显宽大的衣服包裹在里面，只有丰盈的胸部在T恤上鼓出两个圆鼓鼓的弧度，隔着薄薄的白色布料还能看到乳尖顶出的两个尖尖。

女孩子被Eddy一惊一乍的动作搞醒了。她坐起身，揉着眼睛，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，张口埋怨Eddy。

「怎么了Eddy…」

刚说完这句她就掐着自己的脖子清嗓子，咳了半天声音越来越尖了。她低头看到自己的身体，惊恐地尖叫出声，揉着自己脸颊的手慌乱地揪着长长的卷发。Eddy慌张地去拉她的手臂，手指在唇间比了个一示意她不要大声尖叫，从旁边捞过来眼镜给她戴上。

她熟练地把眼镜推上鼻梁，鼓鼓的脸颊因惊恐而脸色惨白。她紧紧地抓着Eddy的手，小小的手掌肉嘟嘟的，Eddy忍不住放在手心里捏了捏。

「你…你要相信我！我是Brett！但是我…我不知道为什么变成这个样子了…」她摸摸自己的胸脯又拍拍软软的肚子，Brett早些时候穿的卡其裤在腰身处太宽，却被饱满的臀部撑得满满当当。

当然，还有最重要的一个地方没有检查。

娇小的女孩子颤抖着手拉开裤裆，两个人一起探着头往里瞧。

白白软软的小肚子底下，是女孩子才会有的两片小花瓣。

「救命啊——」女孩子尖叫起来，差点掀掉Eddy家的屋顶，炸掉所有的玻璃窗。

/

总之Eddy把女孩子藏在外套里带进了belle的房间。

「Eddy，这到底是怎么回事？」她似乎已经开始熟悉自己的新身体，鸭子坐在belle床上，好奇地用手指戳着自己的胸脯。

「鬼知道，一觉醒来你就变成这样了。这下拍片也没法拍了。」Eddy对着belle的衣橱双手合十默念了「老姐原谅我」，从衣柜里翻出她没有带走的高中时期的衣物，向后扔到了床上。「不知道这些合不合身，你先试试。」

他站起身，紧紧地盯着衣橱的门，不敢转身看床上那个正在脱光光的女孩子。

「话说，我是不是应该喊你Brettany？」房间里寂静得只能听见悉悉嗦嗦衣物摩擦皮肤的声音，安静又诡异的气氛里，Eddy尴尬地打破了沉寂。「因为你变成女孩子了…」

「嗯，喊我Brettany吧。」Brettany倒是没有不自在，三下两下就把自己身上的衣服除了个干净。她拿起Eddy给她拿的衣服，刚要套在头上，却皱着眉头寻找什么。

「Eddy，你有给我拿bra吗？」她把刚要套上的T恤扔在一旁。

「什么？」Eddy没想到这一茬，转过头要问Brettany需要什么，却看见床上光溜溜白嫩嫩的一具身体，正毫无防备地四仰八叉躺成一个「大」字，两个点点让Eddy看了个光。

「我的天，你是女孩子，不可以光着屁股这么躺！」Eddy听起来像个亚洲妈妈，手忙脚乱地拿起旁边的大浴巾把Brettany裹了个严实。「女孩子要收敛一点！」

Brettany笑得眉眼弯弯，笑嘻嘻地看着Eddy慌乱地把浴巾掖在她脖子底下，伸出手把Eddy的脸捧过来，在他脸颊上印下一个吻。她欣赏着Eddy在突发场景下的忙乱，心里有一点小小的得意。

而Eddy则在那个吻之后僵住了。

他已经很久没有和女性友人有过这么亲密的动作了，虽然说最近的女朋友也不过是一年之前，但和Brett在一起之后的信息量太大，早已经冲淡他对于女性触感的记忆。面前的Brettany虽然和Brett是同一个人，但女性的身躯让她带上了不属于Brett的陌生和疏离感，Eddy不自觉地就把她放置在自己的安全距离之外，当作普通友人对待。

他内疚地转过身，继续在柜子里翻找Brettany需要的贴身衣物，向后递到床上。

「我不会扣这个，帮我一下？」Brett把bra套在身上，肉乎乎的小臂向后伸，却怎么都对不准搭扣。Eddy盯着地面不敢抬头，因为一抬头就要和她胸前那两个点点对峙。他绕到她身后，用两个手指头捏着搭扣的两头用力拉，生怕碰到她背后的皮肤。可是两个指头怎么够拉动？「啪」的一声，搭扣的一端弹了回去，抽打在Brettany的背上，留下一道红印子。

「好痛！好好帮我穿啊！」Brettany瘪着嘴喊痛，嗔怪地回头瞪了Eddy一眼。Eddy想起他小学二年级的时候belle让他帮她拿东西，结果那个包太重，他一个没拿住，包里belle的衣物撒了一地。刚上初中的belle倒也不恼火，安静地蹲下来捡东西，倒是Eddy觉得在自己的偶像面前丢了男孩子的脸，扯开嗓子大哭起来。最后是belle一手拎着两个包，另一手牵着Eddy上了车，还到处找餐巾纸帮他擦眼泪。

Eddy手上用了点力，终于把Brettany背后的搭扣扣上，她后背的软肉在bra的下沿被挤出来一个小小的弧度。Eddy傻乎乎地坐在她背后，看她一件一件把belle的衣服穿在自己身上，还站起身拍了拍自己的小肚子。

「走啦，今天拍不了片就去合西小协啊？」她笨拙地把乱七八糟的长头发抹到脑后，从belle的房间走了出去。

门框里娇小的身影和Eddy记忆中那个完美的姐姐重叠，就连声音都有几分相似。无论是姐姐还是Brett，都先Eddy一步从那扇门走出去，然后回过头来，带着几分怜惜和几分催促，对Eddy伸出手。

姐姐一直是Eddy的偶像，光彩夺目又才华横溢。姐姐比Eddy大五岁，Eddy13岁那年她离开家去上大学，那是她最后一次从那扇门走出去。

同样是在13岁那年，他遇见了大他一岁的Brett，和姐姐同样夺目耀眼。但这次不一样了，Eddy努力地跑起来去追逐他，他们再也没有经历分别。

Eddy心中的神龛从来没有空过。先是姐姐，再是Brett，两个人轮流住在他心里，就像一届偶像毕业了，替补偶像一样给大家带去快乐。

Eddy随手从桌子上拿了个橡皮筋套在手腕上，起身去追Brettany，在练琴前用大手当梳子，帮她把头发在脑后束成他熟悉的单马尾。

这是他唯一能帮偶像做的事情了。

/

「呼呼——乐团部分怎么这么难…」Brettany放下小提琴，趴在谱架上看着小得像蚊子腿一样的乐团谱。

其实倒不是真的难，而是Eddy因为不敢和女孩子太多眼神交流，导致Brettany错过了好几个切进的时机。本来和Brett放心大胆的互瞟一眼就心领神会，和这个有些陌生的女孩子练习，Eddy反而紧张得像个第一次约会的处男，偷偷摸摸地瞟人家一眼，还害怕Brettany会回看。好几次Brettany莫名其妙地被Eddy带偏了，进晚了也没注意到，Eddy也不敢停下来指出她的错误。INFP的内向性格让他一见到陌生人就缩回壳里，哪怕那个人只是Brett披上了女孩子的皮。他周围的舒适区只有家人和Brett才能进入，而就连Brett也花了14年才走进他的心。

天色渐渐暗了，两个人的排练还是没什么长进。Brettany决定今天就练到这里，把小提琴收好，把iPad往旁边沙发上一丢，转过头对Eddy伸出双臂。

「平时都练过那么多室内乐合奏了，今天怎么会这么紧张？」见Eddy只是默默地收琴，她走到Eddy身边，短短的手臂抱着Eddy，却不够环绕Eddy的腰。

Eddy浑身一抖，上半身僵硬起来。他轻轻去推Brettany的手臂，脸上挂着尴尬的笑。

整个下午都是这样拒人于千里之外，Brettany不高兴了。毕竟她身体里住着的还是Brett，和Eddy在一起的14年里从来没有被他推开过。她生气地嘟着嘴，双手叉腰，放开嗓子大声喊起来。

「Eddy chen，你干嘛这个态度？」Brettany很清楚自己可以借着女孩子的身体撒娇和发脾气，而Eddy这个家伙甚至不敢对她回嘴。「我虽然变成了女孩子但还是Brett，你干嘛躲着我？」

「我…我没有…」Eddy见Brettany又对他伸着手要抱抱，只能僵硬地环着她的肩膀，像只大虾一样弓着身体，尽量减少和她的身体接触。Brettany见Eddy这副样子，便向前一步，挺起下半身，两个人的身体这样才严丝合缝地贴在一起。身材娇小的Brettany只到Eddy的肩膀，Eddy一低头便看见她胸前白白软软的两团肉肉贴着自己的上半身。坏心眼的Brettany想看Eddy难堪的样子，故意向前顶，用小肚子磨蹭着Eddy的胯下，一边蹭还一边满脸无辜的笑容。而Eddy为了躲避她过分的肌肤相亲，只能一步一步后退被她逼到无处可退的墙角，被按在墙上当Brettany的人形抱枕。

和Brett一模一样的气场，在女孩子身上丝毫没有减弱。

Brettany低着头看两个人粘在一起的下半身，Eddy果然硬了。他的脊骨贴在冰冷的墙上，浑身却燥热不堪。面前的女孩子和Brett一样，喜欢占据着主导权，把他内心深处本真的想法暴露在阳光之下，直面他最黑暗最不愿意公开的一面。Eddy按着自己的裤裆，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，不明白为什么变成女孩子的Brett要让他，一个喜欢男孩子的男孩子，尴尬成这样。

「你是不是觉得自己对一个女孩子硬了，很对不起Brett？」自己说自己的名字果然有些奇怪，但是Brettany稳着自己的声音，凑到Eddy的耳边，手指捻着他的耳垂，果不其然看到Eddy像触电一样躲开了。她把手放在Eddy的脸颊上，把他的脸掰向自己，看着他躲躲闪闪的眼神。「是不是很喜欢我这样逼着你说话？」

Eddy脸红得像个番茄，他嗅着Brettany身上的奶香味，手指紧张地绞着衣角。平时他在两个人的相处里都是跟随着Brett的步调，让对方外向的性格当自己的保护伞。当然床上也不例外，Brett总是会让他说一些他平时怎么都不会开口说的话，把全身心交给Brett的感觉让他感觉格外安全和信任。现在面前这个娇小的女孩子虽然浑身散发着可爱，一容一笑之间却藏着同样让Eddy腿软的的威压和一眼看透他心底的锐利眼眸。

Eddy喜欢被领导，被牵引，被控制，这就是他为什么总要把最爱的人当成神供奉。Brettany抓住了这一点，她手里握着无形的缰绳，让Eddy心悦诚服地跪在她面前。

她眼镜后面的目光带着点狡黠，把唇瓣贴在Eddy烫得要起火的耳廓上，慢慢地瓦解他的心墙。

「得了吧，快点承认，你就是喜欢Brett这个人格，无论性别。」

/

「走啦，去clubbing！」Brettany丝毫不在意自己变成女孩子的身体，换上一件黑色抹胸和超短裙就要喊着Eddy去夜店。那件黑色抹胸被她胸前两团沉甸甸的重量压得不堪重负，薄薄的布料仿佛下一秒就要兜不住胸部滑下来，而卡在髋部的超短裙摆下面露出半个屁股。Brettany不知道从belle衣柜的什么地方翻出来这些衣服，飞快地换好便要拉着Eddy出门，却被站在房间门口的Eddy堵了个严实。

Eddy叹了口气，Brett这家伙就是这个性格，其他什么事都可以不干，泡吧不可以不泡。甚至连变成女孩子这一点都没法阻止他，反而是火上浇油给了Brettany更多吸引目光的资本，现在这套穿了等于没穿的衣服让那些「资本」一览无余。他用身上的黑色法兰绒衬衫把跑到门边的Brettany包起来推回房间里，让她换一套衣服才能出门。

「你这么出门，大家都要把你看光了。」他叹气。

「诶——Eddy吃醋了吗？」她灵敏的目光追随着Eddy眼角的每一丝细微的神情，像猎豹紧盯吃草的羚羊一样不放过一丝一毫，却依然游刃有余地话音里带笑。

Eddy没说话，只是沉默地盯着她。Brettany勾起嘴角笑了笑，面前这个爱吃飞醋的家伙连她的女性身体都不舍得让别人看见。Eddy认定了只能属于他的东西，说什么都不会让别人占到便宜的。好吧，那就让小气的狗狗任性一次吧。

「好啦，我要换衣服啦，你还站在这儿干嘛？想看？」Brettany假装服了软，推搡着Eddy让他出门等她，嘴里还对他软软地骂。「Eddy是臭变态。」

她「碰」地关上门，Eddy倚靠在门框上，缓缓地滑坐到地上。

好可爱。

/

Eddy之前交过的女朋友，都是主动向Eddy表的白。Eddy是个不会说「不」的人，他面对那些女孩子的强烈爱意，只能迁就着她们，但他是个慢热的人，往往对方等不及他的动心就离他而去。而Brett不一样，他一等就是半辈子，平日里掌握领导权的他，在感情上却耐心得不像话。Brett不需要用自己的情感先入为主；他要领着Eddy一步步向他自己的内心深处走，等他看明白自己内心深处的愿望和渴求，自然会意识到自己对Brett的依赖已经刻进骨子里，像两棵长在一起的树，树根相互交缠，早就无法分开。

说到底，他爱的是寄居于Brett身上的那个灵魂，如果灵魂换了个宿主，那他还会依然爱它吗？

会的…吧？

Eddy质问自己，而后意识到，他根本不是喜欢哪一个性别，而是单单纯纯地，喜欢Brett的灵魂。

/

「想什么呢？」Brettany从门里探出头，她穿着一件把自己包的严严实实的长大衣，看上去像个深绿色的小粽子。

「没…没什么。走吧。」Eddy愣在原地几秒钟，才想起来要向Brettany伸出手。

白嫩的小手躺在Eddy手心，Brettany对着走在前面的那个高大背影偷偷地笑。

看他这么挣扎的样子，真的可爱死了啊。

/

舞厅里，迪斯科灯球的灯光晃得Eddy直皱眉头。他牵着Brettany走到吧台旁，想要先用一点酒精铺垫这个势必疯狂的夜晚，却忽然被一片黑糊住了眼睛。

他像个被纸袋子套住头的哈士奇，两只手在脑袋上扑棱了半天，才把眼前的黑布扯开。他捧在手里一看，是Brettany的大衣，而那个大衣底下只穿了抹胸和超短裙的家伙，此刻已经尖叫着冲到舞动的人群中央，台上DJ的聚光灯正打在她身上。

该死。大意了。

他半张着嘴傻愣着，看着她光滑白净的皮肤在灯光底下熠熠生辉，长长的卷发像波浪一样，引起人群一波又一波的尖叫。调酒师很熟练地给他打了杯啤酒，推到他面前，啤酒顶上的白色泡沫从杯沿溢出来，粘稠的白色液体一路流到了黑色大理石的吧台台面上。

「你女朋友？」调酒师倚在吧台上，朝Eddy看的方向看去。

「呃…不，我男朋友的妹妹。」Eddy心虚地避开调酒师的眼神。

「看好她。」调酒师用吧勺长长的勺柄指指人群中央的那个娇小身影。「要是你让她跟哪个男人回家了，你男朋友不会饶了你的。」

/

Eddy像个失恋的高中学生，在吧台旁坐了一整晚，这是他的第二杯啤酒。他甚至无聊到把Brett本该负责的那部分工作邮件回完，手机里所有的app都被他翻了个遍，就差打开ao3搜索brEddy同人文了。他没有点他喜欢的Jagerbomb，因为晚些他还要开车带Brettany回家。满脸挂着愁容的他时不时用「孩子长大留不住了」的目光去瞥那个一直在人群中央的焦点人物，数着她一共喝了多少杯shots，她脸上被汗水点缀得闪闪发光的笑容像日本偶像一样光彩照人。

Brettany对着每一个她身边和她跳舞的人开怀大笑，仰头饮下别人递过来的一杯杯五光十色的饮料，甚至不会多嘴问那些液体的名字，但余光总是留意着在吧台远端的Eddy。他坐在暗处，看不清脸上的表情，但是她猜得到他大概在吃醋，或者是埋怨她的不自爱。

不过沉浸在人群的目光浸淫中央的Brettany似乎已经不想再管Eddy的想法，她打算要好好享受一下难得的机会，毫不费力地吸引着整个舞厅的注意力，在别人的欢呼和赞叹中更加努力地跟着音乐舞动身躯。DJ在台上拿着mic高喊着时间已经过了12点，今晚的主题是浪漫火辣约会。人群爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，音乐瞬间转场变成歌词不堪入耳、节奏甜腻勾人的慢摇。人群从聚成一团的状态四散成三三两两的双人舞，舞伴在昏暗的灯光下，鬓耳厮磨间，下半身相接，肮脏的黄段子在低低的喘息和气声里被交换，不时勾起女孩们音调高高的尖叫和笑声。

Brettany有点醉了，半推半就地被一个男人抱在怀里，她的后腰毫无遮掩地被对方的大手握在掌心，他凑近她的脸，她转过头，假装顺着音乐作出向后倒的动作，目光和Eddy早就锁定在她身上的眼神相接。

够了。

Eddy站起身，挤进舞动的人群的外围，而Brettany甩开她的舞伴的手，小小的身躯挤开旁人沉重的身躯，跌跌撞撞地朝Eddy跑。Eddy展开手里的大衣，她向前一跳扑到他身上，被暖和的大衣包了个严实。Eddy打横把包在大衣里的Brettany抱起来朝门口走，远远看见调酒师朝他竖了个大拇指。

「好样的。」调酒师用口型对他说。

/

Eddy把包得像个粽子似的Brettany扔到自己床上，大衣没有拉上拉链的前襟散开，Brettany用手推开闷热的大衣，红红的脸蛋上还挂着傻兮兮的笑。

Eddy把唇瓣按在她滚烫的脸颊上。

「以后不许穿这么少跳舞，都被别人看光了。」他的鼻息打在她的脸侧，让她忍不住伸出手捧起他的脸颊。Eddy伸手帮她摘掉鼻梁上歪歪斜斜的眼镜，那一瞬却从她的眼里看到了怜悯和几分调笑。爱情游戏里谁先动心谁就是输家，他无声地败下阵来，这一回看来是他先认了真，而那个游戏人生的家伙正像看迷路的小狗一样对他温柔地笑。

「吃醋的小狗～」她拉下他的脸，撅着嘴唇要吻他的鼻尖。Eddy不想闻到她口腔里浓重的酒味，皱着眉头梗着脖子，却被那对亮晶晶的唇瓣勾引得神魂颠倒，最后一边痛恨着自己，一边让Brettany吻了他。火焰从被吻的鼻尖燃烧到大脑的快感中枢，他像主机过热的电脑一样猛地喘着粗气。下一秒等Eddy回过神，Brettany那几寸不蔽体的衣料早已不知道被甩到床下的哪里，她正光着身子骑在他的大腿上。

「Brett，Brett我知道你在那里…」Eddy看着Brettany带着几分醉意的眼眸，像疯子一样对Brett说话。「现在我要做对不起你的事情了…」

「笨蛋，这么认真干什么？」Brettany对着他笑，整齐的齿列吸引着Eddy又舔吻上去。「我们都只是想快活一下而已。」

「反正你下半辈子都只会和Brett做爱，为什么不趁现在换换口味，快乐一下呢？」她搂着Eddy的脖子，用鼻尖蹭他的颈窝。

Brett是在和他求婚吗？Eddy感觉自己像是在一场疯狂的婚前派对上迷失了自我，被未来丈夫的女性身体诱惑得神智不清。

Eddy吻她的脖子，锁骨处的痒意让她大笑着仰起头，眼睛被明亮的顶灯晃得眯起，眼角溢出半滴亮晶晶的泪水。Eddy拉下自己牛仔裤的拉链，兴奋得不像话的性器弹出来。Brettany用小腿蹭着他兴致高昂的东西，Eddy从床头柜里摸来避孕套，「哧啦」一声撕开包装，薄薄的薄膜包裹着他，给他一种莫名的安全感。

他整根埋进了Brettany的身体里，她又湿又烫的甬道紧紧地箍着他的性器，让他浑身一抖，拼命咬紧下唇不让自己闷哼出声。

潮水似的快感淹没了他。

/

Eddy睁开了眼睛。

他眼前是录播室白色的天花板，下半身湿热的触感让他猛的一抖，两只手扑棱着，从沙发上撑起上半身。

黑色的眼眸从镜片后面安静地看着他，左眼里那颗黑痣闪着狡黠的光。短短的头发，平坦的胸脯，低沉沙哑的哼声。

是Brett。

Eddy顾不得好奇那人嘴里为什么会含着自己的性器，他只觉得醒来时Brett还在身边这件事让他无比安心。他躺回原来的地方，胸脯上下起伏，像从水中跳上岸的鱼儿一样大口呼吸着。

Brett吐出嘴里含着的性器，爬到Eddy身边搂着他的脖子，揉着他的脑袋安慰他。

「做了什么好梦，硬成这样？」

Eddy从他怀里抬起头，手臂圈紧Brett的腰。

「没什么，梦见你和我求婚。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 是年糕糕和shadow君的点梗  
> 请用kudos砸死我（做梦  
> 还想要评论投喂


End file.
